Air, Fire, Water, Earth
by lcaudill
Summary: Tabitha Peverell has a quest. It starts at Grimmauld Place, but where will it end? I have no clue, I don't know where the story is going yet lol. Rated M just in case.
1. Into the Darkness

**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter or any characters created by JK Rowling. Though I dream that I do sometimes :)**

**Chapter 1 – Into the Darkness**

_Air, Fire, Water, Earth_

_Elements of astral birth_

_I call to you, attend to me_

_In this circle, rightly cast_

_Safe from psychic curse or blast_

_I call to you, attend to me_

_This is my will, so mote it be_

Tabitha stood out on her balcony and inhaled the fresh scent of twilight. It was a beautiful evening, not a cloud in the sky. And yet, the atmosphere was foreboding, promising nothing more and nothing less than a turbulant night. As was the norm for every other night.

Sighing, she stepped back through the eloquent french doors that led to her bedroom. She had led a priviledged life, but it was coming to an end tonight. '_The time has come_' she thought to herself. '_I have waited long enough_'.

Few people knew that the bloodline of the Peverells had survived. They had disappeared without a trace from England, only to resurface in America. There, the family enjoyed a life of luxury and solitude. As much as a pureblood family is entitled to, they had reasoned. Tabitha Peverell, heiress apparent. Or so they thought.

Tabitha's line of thinking was interrupted by a sigh from the small bed on the other side of the room. As very few people knew of the existence of the Peverell family, even fewer knew of the secret that lurked under the covers. Her son, Zachary, rolled over in his bed and was quiet, resuming his sleep. Tabitha smiled as she watched him sleep. Zachary was the ultimate betrayal to her family's pureblooded name, though they did not know it. Tabitha's heart belonged to Thomas Richardson, Zachary's father. Thomas was a muggle. This made Zachary a half-blood.

It was hard to pinpoint where exactly the Peverell's had picked up their pureblood supremacy beliefs. But Tabitha could pick out the exact moment she stopped believing it. The day, the moment she had met Thomas was the day she realized that the heart knows no boundaries. Sure, it had taken some time to change her way of thinking. But in doing so, she had endangered herself, and her son. Their place in the family was hanging by a thread.

And she understood, in her seventeen-year-old mind, that the thread would need to be severed in order to achieve her ultimate goal. For she harboured yet another secret, one that only she was aware of. And she planned on protecting that secret for as long as humanly possible. Until it was time, time to join the others.

Tabitha had been in contact with a group of people in England. The Order of the Phoenix. She had heard about the struggles of witches and wizards in Europe, and the fight against He Who Must Not Be Named. She had decided to take a stand, choose a side, and begin her quest. It was time to take control of her destiny.

She took one last glance around the room. She had packed only the essentials, and those items had already been sent ahead to headquarters. Only one task before leaving – she needed to take Zachary to Thomas. Thomas had begged for her to stay, but she knew that it wasn't an option. This was the only way.

Zachary woke up for a moment as Tabitha lifted him into her arms. She kissed the top of his head, and his eyes closed. With a flick of her wand, Tabitha conjured a ladder, and she climbed from her balcony to the ground below. A second flick, and the ladder disappeared. She lingered only long enough to bid good riddance to the life she was leaving behind, then turned and crept silently into the shadows.

_A/N Just a short introductory chapter here. Not much dialog, I know, but its coming, don't worry :)_

_I do keep one chapter ahead of what I post. I have a second chapter, but won't post it until I have the third chapter completed. I'll probably come back now and again and edit chapters too. We'll see. I will update as soon as is humanly possible. Sorry if it takes too long. Hope you enjoy what I have to offer. No flames please, they won't be tolerated._


	2. Tabitha's Story

**Disclaimer – Nope, still don't own Harry Potter or characters. Just Tabitha so far. Dang, not getting anywhere fast.**

**Chapter 2 – Tabitha's Story**

It had been a quiet day at Grimmauld Place. Harry had returned to Privet Drive after Dumbledore's funeral, but had left shortly after. He knew he would be safer there. His mother's enchantment would not last much longer.

Harry, Ron, and Hermoine had spent a good portion of the summer trying to come up with a plan to deal with the Horcruxes. The diary had been destroyed. The ring had been destroyed. The locket was missing. And there were three other Horcruxes unaccounted for. At the best of times, it seemed to be an impossible task.

Harry's seventeenth birthday had come and gone, and August was in full force. The trio were in the kitchen having a quiet discussion, trying to finalize their next course of action, when they heard a noise in the hallway. Drawing their wands, they went to investigate.

Tabitha was busy picking up the coat rack she had accidentally knocked over. As she turned around, she was surprised to be met by three wands pointed at her. She lifted her hands to show them she was unarmed and not a threat. Their wands, however, stayed where they were.

It was Harry that was the first to speak.

"Who are you, and how did you get in here?" he demanded.

Tabitha left one hand in the air and slowly reached into the pocket of her travelling cloak. She brought out a piece of paper and extended it towards Harry. He hesitated for a moment, then took it. Her hand then went back to its original position.

Harry looked at the paper, and was surprised to see it was in Dumbledore's handwriting:

_The location of headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix is at Number 12, Grimmauld Place._

Harry looked from the paper to the stranger standing in front of him.

"Who are you?" he repeated.

"My name is Tabitha. I have come to assist your cause in any way I am able to." she replied.

It was hard to miss her accent; it surprised the three. She took the opportunity to speak again.

"I have travelled a long way to support your cause. I have much to offer the Order, more than you can imagine. Please, all I ask is for a cup of tea and a chance to fully explain myself."

Harry, Ron, and Hermoine looked at each other, as if in silent conversation. They then nodded and slowly lowered their wands. Wordlessly, all four headed back into the kitchen, where Molly Weasley was busy preparing breakfast. She seemed less than surprised to see Tabitha walk in.

"Oh, you must be Tabitha. We received word that you were on your way. Here, eat, you look a bit peckish."

With that, Molly served up a large plate of eggs, bacon, sausage and hashbrowns. Tabitha smiled gratefully and began to eat. In between mouthfulls, she was able to relay her story.

"My name is Tabitha Peverell. The name may sound familiar, but it isn't very mimportant as far as I'm concerned. My family has become enamoured with the idea of Toujours Pur. And, I admit, I believed it for a long time myself. But circumstances change, and Thomas was my circumstance. We have been together a long time. We have a child together. Zachary is with his father now. I do not trust my family to raise him, and my quest is much too dangerous for a child.

I was in contact with Albus Dumbledore for quite some time. I wanted to do my part ot assist in the fight against Voldemort. I believe he has told the Order about our conversations. That is how you knew who I am, ma'am.

Dumbledore was well aware of my family's true...claim to fame, as it were. Anyone know about the Hallows? No? Well, that's fine, it is again, unimportant. However, I confided many of my depest secrets to Albus, and he believed I would be a great asset to the Light side. He extended an invitation to me to join you all here. I heard of his death, and I was devastated."

Tabitha paused for a moment before continuing.

"There is more to the story, much more. However, I think that the rest needs to wait until the next Order meeting. More or less to avoid telling it several times."

Molly nodded in agreement at this point. Harry pondered for a moment before speaking.

"So, you've left everything you have ever known behind, including your own son, to assist us?"

Tabitha could sense the hostility in his voice. She worked quickly to try and diffuse the situation.

"Well, yes and no. I know your story, Mr. Potter, and I understand why you would feel this way. However, as I said, there is more to the story. I think, maybe, once you hear what I have to say, you'll understand why I am here. As far as I know, you understand what it is like to be on a quest that you, and only you, can complete. Destiny is blind."

A sad smile played on her lips. Harry knew all too well what she was going through. Tabitha then turned to address Ron and Hermoine.

"Now, _you_ have to be this charming woman's boy." She smiled kindly as she spoke.

"Yeah, I'm Ron, Ron Weasley. This is my mother, Molly."

"And yourself?" she said, to Hermoine.

"Hermoine Granger. Nice to meet you."

"As it is you Miss Granger".

It was here, Tabitha knew, that her journey would begin. No one could have guessed how events would turn by this one small introduction.

_A/N I suck at dialog. That is all._


End file.
